Un cumpleaños tragicoloco
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Fic especial dedicado a Melanie-nee. ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA HERMANA xD! IEGO. Tsurugi x oc x Alpha.


**Holaaaaa,este es un fic especial para mi nee-chan Melanie,¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA HERMANA xD! Aquí el fic ^ - ^:**

**IE y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tampoco Lidia Hoshimiya Goenji es mía. Solo me pertenece Mía Kazami.**

**Un cumpleaños tragicoloco**

Una chica de cabellos verdes,ojos azules metalizados y piel morenita,estaba feliz por que ese día era su cumpleaños,pero también un poco triste porque sabía su mejor amigo no estaría con ella.

-Alpha...-dijo la chica un poco apenada-ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Cuando llegó a su casa,todo estaba a oscuras. Encendió la luz y estaban todos sus amigos,y todo decorado como una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Pero cuando...-iba a preguntar la peli-verde-

-Te lo explicaremos...-dijo una chica de cabellos negros atados en dos trenzas y los ojos azules-

_Flashback_

-Chicos,me voy a hacer el trabajo-dijo Lidia y se fue-

-Mía,¿por qué le has dicho que vaya a hacer eso?-preguntó Tenma-

-Le vamos a organizar una fiesta por su 14 cumpleaños-dijo la peli-negra-vosotros id decorando;chicas,los tentempiés-

-¿Y tú que harás Mía-chan?-preguntó Shinsuke-

-Iré a buscar a una persona especial...-contestó. Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció-

Mientras,Lidia llegó a la biblioteca,entró y empezó a buscar el libro que le dijo Mía para su concierto,'Grandes músicos de la musicidad musical'.

-Vaya nombre más raro tiene el libro...-dijo mientras se dirigía a la sección de libros de música-

Los chicos estaban discutiendo sobre como decorar la casa de Lidia. Tardaron tanto en decidirse,que las chicas ya habían hecho la tarta de cumpleaños y se fueron para comprar las demás cosas para la fiesta. Antes de irse dijeron:

"Chicos,llegad a un acuerdo que si no llegará Lidia y no habremos terminado."

Parece que no las escucharon.

Mía viajó adelante en el tiempo,justamente a la época de Alpha. Lo buscó hasta que él la encontró a ella.

-Mía,¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Alpha un poco preocupado. Normalmente Mía solo acudía a el en caso de peligro-

-Quiero que vengas ha nuestra época,¿acaso no recuerdas qué día es hoy?-le preguntó la peli-negra sonriente. Él solo por su parte se sonrojó-

-Cl-claro que iré,no me perdería su cumpleaños por nada del mundo-Alpha usó un brazalete del tiempo y se dirigieron a la época de Mía.

Lidia ya había buscado el maldito libro por 3 de las 5 bibliotecas de la ciudad,pero no lo encontraba.

-Maldito libro de nombre raro...-la peli-verde suspiró pesadamente-aunque al menos no pienso en que nadie ha dicho nada de mi cumpleaños. Jo,maldita mente mía,me hace recordar cosas que no quiero-hizo un puchero mientras se encaminaba a la siguiente biblioteca-

Los chicos ya habían conseguido decidirse,y empezaron a decorar hace rato,justo cuando Midori empezó a gritarles como una maníaca diciendo lo que debían hacer. Mía llego al rato con Alpha y todos se sorprendieron al verle,sobre todo Tsurugi que empezó a ponerse celoso,ya que sabía que a el peli-violeta le gustaba Lidia. Mía les explico que debían esconderse antes de que la peli-verde llegara a la casa,y eso hicieron.

Lidia ya había buscado en todas las bibliotecas y llegó a su casa sin haber encontrado el libro.

_Fin Flashback_

-...y eso es lo que pasó-finalizó Mía de explicar,omitiendo la parte en la que aparece Alpha,claro-ven,tengo una sorpresa para tí-le agarró de la mano y la llevo a la parte de atrás-¡Nos vemos!-la peli-negra salió corriendo,sin dar ninguna explicación-

Lidia se dio la vuelta y encontró a Alpha con una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios,dejándola sonrojada.

-Feliz cumpleaños,querida Lidia-le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo que no sabían es que Tsurugi pasó justo por ahí y lo vio todo ardiendo en celos-

-A-alpha...yo...lo siento...pero no puedo corresponderte,mi amor pertenece a otra persona...-Alpha le sonrió,extrañando a la chica-

-Sabía que no me corresponderías. Por eso lo importante para mí es que tú seas feliz,Lidia-la nombrada le abrazó-

-Que bien que hayas venido-empezaron a hablar animadamente volviendo con los demás-

Estuvieron todos divirtiéndose,jugando y hablando toda la tarde. Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo,y el último en irse fue Tsurugi.

-Lidia,antes de irme quiero decirte una cosa-empezó a decir el peli-azul-

-Dime,Tsurugi-dijo Lidia un poco sonrojada-

-Todavía no te he dado tu regalo-sonrió de lado,se acercó al rostro de la peli-verde y la besó. Fue un beso profundo,que Lidia no dudó en correponder a aquel beso. Se separaron sonrojados y un poco jadeantes-

-Yo también te quiero Tsurugi-kun-se abrazaron como despedida y con un 'hasta mañana',el ahora novio de la peli-verde se fue-

-"Que cumpleaños más 'tragicoloco' jajaja"-pensó muy feliz Lidia,ese día no podía haber ido mejor-

**Bueno Melanie-nee,espero que te haya gustado,y a los que también lo hayáis leído. Me gustaría mucho que me dejárais reviews si os gustó. Por cierto,pronto subire las contis de mis otros fics :D. Nos vemos.**

**Sayoooooooo matta neeee!~~**


End file.
